blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
RaggedOak
RaggedOak is an unusually long legged, Longhaired Oriental she-cat with a coarse, dusty brown pelt and green eyes. Her fur is tangled and her paws are a little bit too big for her legs. http://imgur.com/xC79ksX Personality RaggedOak, is a rather awkward individual who can be a bit introverted or slow. But she tries her best to be friendly to all. On the Blog Rag has been on BlogClan since August 19 of 2015. She is fairly active and tries to comment at least once a week. On the blog she enjoys rating warrior names and doing art trades. And she tries to greet new members as often as possible. She can usually be found doing one of these or chatting (/singing about pugs with goldie) on the Tavern or Live Chat. She also loves the Doctor Who Discussion Page... which no longer exists, so now she is sad. Roak has been mentioned in a couple fan fictions on the blog (notably Wavepaw's Legends of the Clans) as well as appeared in trailing stars. She also often nitpicks/enjoys reading Hobbitheart's Lord of the Cats. Ragged has always wanted to write a fanfiction but she's not really a talanted enough writer and she could never decide on the plot, so she has settled to nag her wonderful apprentice (who is no longer an apprentice) into writing stuff. :) RaggedOak did write one odd short story, which can be found here: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Understanding She has also written a second oneshot that was in Iceflower's contest. It is Deception of Stars. Oh yeah, she wrote this too: ☀http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Because_Butterflies_Hold_Me_Back Ok so maybe she has written a couple of things... Trailing Stars Ragged has appeared in Meadowpaw's amazing chapter 16 of Trailing Stars. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming Soon. Trivia * Loves Doctor Who; she has watched all the classic seasons * She is a StarTrek fan * She is also a fan of the Lotr/Hobbit * She is deputy of the Pink Sheep Invation and Evilings Incorperated * She participates in the wiki role plays (participated) * She also plans to take over the world with squittehs * Top favourite warriors characters are Hollyleaf, Dustpelt, and Tawnypelt * If she was a real warrior she would be a warrior of Thunderclan * At gatherings she is a Hypersonic Hedgehog * Her absolute favourite color is green * She loves doing art trades * Her apprentice is now a senior warrior! she is so proud :D * She LOVES chocolate * She keeps Owlwater from dancing * She dreams of becoming a blogclan elder :P * Ragged was the first cat to typo Willowlight's name into Wollow * Did I mention she loves chocolate? * She has changed her fursona once, (from an abyssinian to an Oriental) but she is still not sure if she likes it yet... * She loves Pugs and owns one called Wiggles * her favourite animal is *drumroll* a frog! Gallery File:Rag.by.Glade.jpg|By Gladepaw File:Rag.by.Map.jpg|By Maplesky xC79ksX.jpg|By Geckopaw Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Hypersonic Hedgehogs Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay